


Attached

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a stealth mission that goes awry, Sideswipe finds himself in a clingy situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosurrealrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sosurrealrawr).



> Awhile ago, Sosurrealrawr celebrated a birthday! I did not know what this wonderful person wanted, and when asked, it was left up to me. So I waited until the 2009 movie came out, knowing this person likes Sideswipe, and I hoped to garner some ideas. Unfortunately, the character was...less than inspirational in the film. Beta read by Cassandra Cassidy.

Metal struck metal.

In the secluded area, limited to the storage of supplies, the sound rang loud and jarring.

"So, we have a pest among us," Blackout, a flier amongst the Decepticon ranks, said. He was currently locked in the midst of discovery, the large spines that rested on his back that granted him flight seconding as lethal weapons. At finding a spy amongst their cargo, he gladly unleashed them.

Two wrist blades interfered, protecting Sideswipe from getting cleaved. Strained, but unafraid, he said in reply, "Are you saying I'm small?"

"And insignificant," his enemy intoned, applying an additional couple of tons of pressure.

Grunting, Sideswipe was forced down to one knee.

"Submit, and a comfy cage awaits you. Scorponok has shown interest in keeping a pet."

"As if," the Autobot said, and snorted. He brought down his arms and sent Blackout's weapon to the ground to prevent the possibility of a counter attack. The leg that remained upright burned rubber as it swiftly kicked out and landed in the back of the Decepticon's knee joint, the strike sending him toppling into a mass of thick and heavy transport containers.

Cover blown, Sideswipe dropped the stealth act and _moved,_ gliding past supplies and down aisles at speeds that would rattle the bolts loose on any other Cybertronian. There were no guards to face here, this section the sole responsibility of Blackout. The leader of the Decepticons was too arrogant to think his defenses would be penetrated.

The flier was hot on his trail, obviously recuperated, and the signs of his coming flashed on his radar. The powerful blast aimed to devastate his frame that he masterfully avoided was a clue to his presence, also.

He cut through passages and jumped over anything that got in his path, up until he met a dead-end. Sideswipe cursed at the unexpected obstruction, and then once again as Blackout landed behind him, cutting off his exit.

"Thus, the trap is set," the Decepticon flier said, chuckling.

Sideswipe gladly told Blackout where he could stick it, using the most vulgar insult he'd learned during the war. The Decepticon flier chuckled no more.

"Autobot nuisance," he said, swiping at him with his spines, and converted his second hand into a gun to begin firing a barrage of severe blasts. Mercy wasn't in his programming to start with, and surrender from Sideswipe would not be readily accepted this second time. That was fine with Sideswipe, who hadn't held a speck of interest in giving up.

He charged, batting away the blaster-arm first, eliminating the more dangerous threat, and avoided the blades. His superior agility and, _yes_ , smaller stature permitted the silver Autobot to avoid a blow to his frame, and agitated the Decepticon as a perk. Blackout was growing sloppier the angrier he became, resorting to stomping on the ground to try and catch his speedier opponent under his feet, demanding he hold still for a second and accept his undoing.

Seeing a chance at escape, Sideswipe took it in the hopes of moving around the larger robot, aiming to drive under the enemy's legs. In an effort to botch his attempts, Blackout tried to cut him off, and in doing so, they ended up colliding with one another and falling into a pile. The act wouldn't have been noteworthy if, in the process, they hadn't ended up _stuck._

"Get your grimy hands off of-"

"That isn't me!"

Sideswipe shoved his free arm against his opponent's chest, hoping the motion would dislodge them, and ended up knocking himself down at the same time as the Decepticon was forced back into the floor. Even as they yearned to untangle, they couldn't stop fighting, a punch, kick, or even bite erupting when the opening arose.

Eventually, it got to the point where there was no more room to maneuver, Blackout laying under him and growling in what could only be utter displeasure. He couldn't say he was pleased to be in this predicament, either.

"Move your right leg," Sideswipe snappishly said, infuriated at being caught like this. He was the quickest thing on four wheels, and his track record had been solid until this humiliating capture.

" _You_ move _your_ right leg!"

"No, see, if you move your right leg, I can free my hip, which will let me roll over and free my arm. Now _move!_ "

Blackout snarled as Sideswipe got enough momentum to slam his foot into his leg, emphasizing his command. Close to his face, the flier's chest compartment retracted to reveal a cannon, which aimed dead center for his head. The Autobot yelped and twisted, pulling parts that were his own and attached to the enemy as well, and refused to get within range of the weapon.

"Quit your wriggling!"

"Then put that thing away!"

"Not until you cease squirming!"

" _Not until you stop trying to fire on me!_ "

The other's intakes gathered a hefty amount of air and released it a moment later in an exaggerated sigh, though it sounded like a dramatic huff. With a control that did impress Sideswipe, the Decepticon flier retracted his weapon, and as promised, he stopped flopping around.

"See, now that wasn't so hard."

Blackout leveled a glare on him that could melt steel, and said, "You have until my chronometer reaches zero to remove yourself from my person."

"Oh yeah? And how long do I have?"

"Let's just assume you should get started. Immediately."

Scowling, Sideswipe internally vowed that when he broke free and returned to base, he was never letting Skids _or_ Mudflap near the assignment roster for as long as they remained functioning. Next time, the twins could be the ones to handle missions like this and see how they liked it.

-Fin-


End file.
